


Go To Sleep, My Love

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, chillin, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fluffy Belldom one shot, containing lot's of fluff. So much it might rot your teeth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep, My Love

I laid there in his arms, It was so peaceful, I loved this man with whole my heart. I was staring at the tv while there was  a program on about some kind of animal, probably about leopards or something.

I didn't pay much attention to it because I was too happy and there weren't any other thoughts on my mind, except for the ones who were about this beautiful blonde man. 

After a while I got tired and my eyes began to droop. Dom saw that, he smiled and tightened the embrace. The warmth intoxicating. Making me sag back more and drift deeper. I was comfy, humming lowly. 

He lowered his head and kissed me forehead softly, his lips on my skin, touch like a feather on my skin. "Go to Sleep, My Love." He said. 

I smiled and nodded in agreement, so I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep listening to his beautiful and peaceful heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
